


X-Mas Carol(e) & Frank Sidebottom.

by ramenluvwithu



Series: Crossovers Schematic. [3]
Category: Filth (2012), Frank (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenluvwithu/pseuds/ramenluvwithu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Robertson desea ese ascenso más que nada en el mundo. Con el propósito de conseguirlo, se ofrece a hacer horas extra durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Lo que no podría imaginarse, sin embargo, es lo que sucedería...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <b><br/><i>*puede contener spoilers de la película Filth.</i><br/></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	X-Mas Carol(e) & Frank Sidebottom.

El sonido de los gemidos de aquellas dos mujeres se cortó de golpe en el momento en el que Bruce Robertson apagó el televisor, sin molestarse siquiera en apagar el reproductor que estaba leyendo aquel DVD plagado con más de cinco horas de material pornográfico ilegal que se enorgullecía de poseer.

_Feliz Navidad, Bruce.  
Feliz Navidad, pedazo de capullo gilipollas._

Se sentía el infeliz más grande del mundo, allí sentado, después de haberse masturbado incontables veces ya, después de haber visto los vídeos de Carole, su mujer, y Stacey, su hija, que él mismo había grabado, celebrando la Navidad con la única compañía que le otorgaba su preciada botella de _scotch_ de más de cincuenta años, la que ahora estaba vacía, en el suelo, rodando de lado a lado, como si tuviese vida propia. Si su puta mujer no fuese tan complicada y no hubiese sido tan zorra como para largarse, las cosas habrían sido distintas. Pero vaya bastardo miserable estaba hecho. Una verdadera escoria. Un deprimente ejemplar de ser humano.

Bruce se levantó de golpe, consciente de que lo suyo no era la autocompasión y de que su embotado cerebro comenzaba a funcionar de forma independiente al propio futuro _DI_ Bruce Robertson: él siempre ganaba los puñeteros juegos, incluso cuando no se jugaba nada, ¿no? Aún a pesar de haber estado la última hora llevándose a sí mismo al orgasmo, Bruce se daba cuenta de que su cuerpo entero clamaba por tener sexo. Ahora mismo, en ese justo momento. Con quien fuera. Donde fuese. Podía sentir como cierta parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a elevar la temperatura a voluntad propia, y supo que su deprimente y ya asqueroso entorno debía ser cambiado por otro mejor.

Y así fue como el mejor _miembro_ de la policía de Edimburgo salió a la calle, sabiendo que probablemente esa noche se jugarían muchos juegos, y que él, queridos amigos, los ganaría todos.

**

Su puta resaca no le dejaba concentrarse en lo que estaba pasando delante de sus malditas narices. No recordaba nada de la noche anterior, pero tampoco importaba: no había conseguido follarse a nadie, y ese había sido el cometido de la noche. Misión fallida, mejor no tener nada que recordar.

Allí estaba, haciendo horas extra por propia voluntad, para que se diesen cuenta de que el puto Bruce Robertson era un hombre entregado a la causa, entregado a su trabajo, sacrificando sus propias vacaciones de Navidad para asegurarse de que las calles de Edimburgo eran un lugar seguro para todos. En realidad no tenía nada mejor que hacer que observar la calle desde el coche mientras fumaba, esnifaba cocaína, y se masturbaba, pero ese no era el puto asunto de nadie que no fuese él mismo. Mierda de primerísima calidad y su mano derecha, feliz Navidad a todos, gilipollas.

Estaba hojeando el _Sun_ , tratando de encontrar a alguna guarra decente con la que poder autosatisfacerse durante un rato, buscar un buen material que admirar, cuando, por primera vez en todo el año, hubo movimiento inusual en la calle. Cerró el periódico; nada se la ponía más dura que un poco de acción, y una erección no era nada que una buena prostituta no pudiese solucionar. Pero, y por primera vez en el año también, probablemente en toda su vida, la escena de la calle le hizo olvidar mismo su propia ansia sexual.

_¿PERO QUÉ COJONES...?_

Un tipo estaba pateando una farola, un hombre con una gigantesca cabeza de papel maché, como la del puto Frank Sidebottom, ese capullo con ese horrible acento de Manchester que a él tanto le gustaba imitar mientras lo veía en televisión para acosar a _Bunteey_ por teléfono, la mujer de su supuesto mejor amigo, ese pedazo de gilipollas que se creía cualquier mierda que soltase por la boca. El muy imbécil se estaba ensañando con la farola, y no parecía tener intención de parar hasta que la echase abajo. A pesar de que lo encontraba extremandamente divertido y de lo mucho que deseaba que consiguiese echarla abajo, Bruce se dio cuenta de que, estando él al cargo, dejar que eso sucediese solo serviría para afectar negativamente a sus posibilidades de ascenso, ese jodido ascenso que acabaría llegando, por supuesto que sí. 

El mismo juego, las mismas reglas.

Salió del coche, activando el _modo policía_ , y se acercó al hombre con un par de esposas en mano, colocándoselas alrededor de las muñecas con maestría y llevándoselo a rastras hasta el coche, una vez que se hubo introducido a sí mismo como el DS Bruce Robertson. El muy capullo no dijo nada en todo el trayecto, todavía con la cabeza metida _dentro_ de esa otra enorme cabeza de Frank Sidebottom. El muy infeliz estaba allí sentado, sin mover la cabeza, probablemente sin ver nada; Bruce lo miraba de vez en cuando a través del espejo retrovisor, cada que se paraba delante de un semáforo en rojo. Pensaba en la satisfacción que le daría el quitarle la cabeza a ese idiota y romperla delante de sus narices, por mucho que probablemente fuese un demente al que alguien, tarde o temprano, acabaría buscando. 

Llegaron a comisaría, que estaba desierta a excepción de la vacaburra de Amanda Drummond, que parecía que vivía allí, y que levantó una ceja cuando lo vio entrar con semejante personaje. Sabiendo que hablar con ella era un malgasto de tiempo y saliva, decidió ignorarla y llevar a aquel elemento de circo a la sala de interrogatorios, aunque realmente no tuviese nada sobre qué interrogarlo. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, estaba ligeramente colocado y necesitaba un poco de diversión: un hombre con una cabeza de papel maché gigante tendría que, al menos, ofrecer eso.

Sentó al individuo en la mesa de la sala de interrogatorios, haciendo él mismo lo propio, y quedando así ambos cara a cara, o todo lo cara a cara que se podía estar con un hombre con la cabeza cubierta.

“Nombre”.  
“...”.  
“No es una puta pregunta, ¡dime tu nombre!”.  
“Frank”.

Bruce se dio cuenta de que aquello no lo llevaría a ningún lado. ¿Frank? Ni siquiera se había molestado en inventarse un buen nombre. Tenía un acento que claramente no era escocés, pero que tampoco supo identificar.

“Quítate eso de la cabeza”.  
“No”.  
“Te lo diré una vez más, a ver si así te queda claro de una puta vez: es una jodida orden, así que, ¡quítate la puta cabeza de una vez o te juro que le meto un tiro!”.  
“No puedes hacerlo. No pienso quitármela”.

Bruce se estaba preguntando qué había hecho aquella gloriosa mañana para que le tocase eso a él. Aquel tipo era incluso más idiota de lo que había pensado en un primer momento, y, a pesar de todo, la curiosidad le picaba como nunca en mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué la cabeza? ¿Tendría algún complejo? ¿Sería deforme? ¿O es que simplemente era un jodido retrasado? Tomó una honda bocanada de aire, y se levantó. Bien; si no se quitaba esa mierda por sí mismo, alguien tendría que hacerlo, y, oh, no había nadie más en la sala. Se abalanzó sobre él, y acabó en lo que se convirtió en el forcejeo más patético en el que se había visto envuelto en toda su vida, pero al final, una vez que lo pudo inmovilizar en el suelo de la sala, no sin trabajo, pues el tipo era más fuerte de lo que parecía, consiguió arrancarle aquella enorme y estúpida cabeza, arrojándola por los aires hasta que chocó contra una pared.

El hombre que se escondía debajo simplemente se quedó observando el trayecto descrito, estático, sentado en el suelo, como si ya no supiese que hacer sin su cabeza. Bruce lo observó, de verdad por primera vez. Lo cierto es que el tipo era lo que se podría decir atractivo. De hecho, muy atractivo. Bruce no era marica, ni mucho menos, pero debía reconocerlo. Lo cierto es que le recordaba, en un modo muy siniestro, al hombre con el que su mujer, Carole, lo había engañado, en pago a todas las putadas que él mismo le había hecho. La misma mandíbula bien perfilada, los mismos intensos ojos azules, aquella jodidamente absurda aura de divinidad, probablemente extranjero... Sí, era demasiado parecido a aquel tipo. Mucho mejor que él mismo, de cualquier manera. Carole lo sabía.

Carole... Solo el hecho de pensarlo hizo que le doliese, y que ya todo lo demás desapareciese de su cabeza. Sí. A Carole le habría gustado ese tipo, especialmente por el hecho de que, además de ser un hombre guapo, se veía total y completamente indefenso. Probablemente sería esquizofrénico, o algo peor – aunque nunca peor de lo que él mismo, probablemente, estaba -, pero ese no era el caso: sabía que, después de todo lo malo que le había hecho a Carole, entregándole a alguien que sería de su completo agrado era una buena manera de empezar a arreglar las cosas. Porque sí, ella estaba allí: ella había estado allí siempre, en todo momento. Carole y Bruce eran uno solo, al menos todo aquello de Carole que merecía la pena, aquella mujer entregada a su matrimonio y a su amor por su marido.

_Sí, a Carole le gustaba aquel hombre._

Seguía sentado en el suelo, y parecía a punto de llorar. Frank, o como quiera que se llamase, no entendía por qué la expresión facial de aquel hombre que se había comportado de forma tan violenta con él había cambiado por completo, como si hubiese recordado algo que se había empeñado fuertemente en ocultar. Tampoco entendía por qué se acercaba a la puerta y la cerraba con llave. Mucho menos entendió cuando se puso en cuclillas, quedando a su altura, y colocó una mano en su rostro.

“¿Se ha portado mal Bruce contigo? Lo siento, cariño. Lo hace con todo el mundo. Especialmente en Navidad: no consigue comprender por qué tiene que pasar las fiestas él solo”. Su voz se había vuelto dulce de golpe, como si de repente fuese otra persona totalmente distinta.

 _Frank_ estaba muy confundido. ¿No era Bruce él mismo?  
 _Frank_ estaba muy confundido, y más que estuvo cuando, el policía, sin previo aviso, se inclinó y lo besó en la boca, con una delicadeza que jamás se habría esperado de un hombre como él. Y sí, curiosamente, se sentía bien. Tenía los labios suaves, a pesar del roce de su barba anaranjada y del intenso sabor a alcohol y a tabaco de su boca. Joder, se sentía demasiado bien como para ser cierto, y justo cuando su día no podía ser más bizarro.

Sin separarse de sus labios, notó como lo empujaba hacia atrás, poco a poco, mientras que se quitaba la larga gabardina negra que llevaba puesta. Seguía sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo, pero se dejó caer en el suelo, sumiso, mientras que seguía perdido dentro de la boca de aquel perfecto desconocido, el que hacía apenas unos minutos parecía a punto de querer asesinarlo.

“Frank. ¿Frank? ¿Te llamas así de verdad? ¿O es que quieres que te llame así?”. Había comenzado a besar su cuello, mientras esperaba a que el otro contestase.  
“M-m-me llamo Michael. Pero puedes llamarme como quieras. No importa...”. Dejó escapar un gemido cuando Bruce - _¿o Carole?_ \- alcanzó su nuez de Adán, dándole un pequeño mordisco. Le contestó con una sonrisa, volviendo a posarse sobre sus labios y dándole pequeños tirones a su labio inferior, una vez lo hubo atrapado entre sus dientes. Mientras, su mano descendía, acariciando la anatomía de Michael, quien dejó escapar un sonido que se asemejaba a una mezcla entre un gemido y un jadeo. Notaba como se recolocaba sobre él, rozando su entrepierna con la propia, notando como una erección comenzaba a surgir, y que era recíproca, moviéndose constantemente sobre él como si estuvieran teniendo sexo sin la necesidad de quitarse la ropa.

Bruce se quitó la corbata, y desabotonó su camisa, mientras que respiraba entrecortadamente. Tomaba consciencia de la realidad muy vagamente, y no comprendía lo que estaba pasando ni lo que estaba haciendo. Solo sabía que se sentía muy bien, y que su erección estaba a punto de explotar en sus pantalones.

“Michael”. Su voz era una mezcla de deseo con una genuina incertidumbre. “Michael, necesito que me folles”.

Vio como sus mejillas se encendían, como si escuchar aquello en voz alta saliendo de los labios del hombre que estaba sobre él lo hubieran hecho real de una vez por todas, como si de repente se diese cuenta de que aquello no estaba bien, o al menos, que no era normal. Él ni siquiera era... gay, ¿por qué demonios estaba accediendo a eso, y por qué demonios se estaba estremeciendo de placer?  
Respondió a su cabeza quitándose la camiseta, y haciendo que ambos rodasen por el suelo hasta que sus roles se intercambiaron, apresando a Bruce entre sus piernas. Le bajó los pantalones, con un ansia inusitada, y aquel miembro erecto quedó al descubierto, el que no pudo dejar de mirar, ciertamente maravillado. Separó sus piernas y salivó sus propios dedos, los que procedió a introducir en el escocés, que empezó a gemir como si jamás hubiese experimentado algo semejante. Sabía que iba deprisa, pero tampoco era capaz de controlarse a sí mismo, y no tardó en bajarse sus propios pantalones para penetrarlo.

Escuchaba los gemidos de Bruce, al que masturbaba despacio mientras lo penetraba a un mismo tiempo, y pensaba que eran el sonido más magnífico que había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Podría correrse únicamente escuchándolo. Sí, podría. Notaba sus músculos tensarse, notaba su interior estrecho y de como estaba a punto de retorcerse de placer con la sensación de cada una de sus embestidas, y supo, casi con tristeza, que no tardaría en correrse.

Jamás pensó que se alegraría de que lo arrestasen.

Eso fue lo que pensó mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo, probablemente el mejor que había tenido en su vida, explotando en el interior del otro hombre que ya gritaba de puro placer sin privaciones, mientras que también se venía. Tal vez alguien pudiese oírlos, pero ya nada importaba.

Michael seguía allí, apoyado contra la frente de Bruce, todavía sin salir de su interior. Besó sus labios, y por primera vez Bruce tuvo conciencia total de lo que estaba sucediendo, y sintió que estaba haciendo lo peor que podría haber pasado por su cabeza nunca. Intentó hacer algo, pero se dio cuenta de que no era capaz.

“Feliz Navidad, Michael”. Carole. Carole, como siempre, se había aprovechado de la situación. “Has sido el mejor regalo que he recibido en años”. Sonrió. _Oh, mierda._

Michael rozó sus labios, casi sin quererlo.

“Feliz Navidad, Bruce”.


End file.
